I Can't Believe It's Over
by oOWhite Fox From NorthOo
Summary: Un diner aux chandelles, cela faisait longtemps. Mycroft attendait ça avec impatience. Comment pouvait-il se douter qu'il s'agirait du dernier ?


Bien le bonjour !

Ceci est un petit one shot que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire. C'est ma première histoire sur ce couple, je vous demanderais d'être indulgents avec moi. Je tiens également à remercier ma fantastique beta - oui encore - sans laquelle ce texte n'aurait pas vu le jour.

Résumé: Lors d'un diner en tête à tête, ce qui aurait dû être un moment romantique tourne aux larmes...

Rating: T

Genre: angst principalement

Pairings: Mycroft x Gregory, John x Sherlock implicite.

Disclaimer: Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. La chanson de la playlist donne son titre au one-shot (je vous la conseille vivement d'ailleurs !)

Playlist: I Can't Believe It's Over - Bent

* * *

><p><strong>I Can't Believe It's Over<strong> 

Gregory ferma les yeux. En face de lui, Mycroft prenait place à table. Il avait du mal à croire que cela faisait déjà cinq ans. La moitié d'une décennie. Et tout ce temps perdu. L'inspecteur regarda d'un œil distant le serveur qui posait leurs plats devant eux. Il savait qu'il allait avoir mal, que la souffrance allait être peu évidente à gérer. Comme lorsqu'on arrache un pansement resté collé à la peau ou lorsque l'on verse de l'antiseptique sur une plaie ouverte : c'était douloureux pendant un temps mais une fois que c'était fait, on se sentait soulagé. Et Gregory espérait sincèrement qu'il se sentirait soulagé après en avoir fini.

Mycroft passa sa main par-dessus la table pour nouer ses doigts aux siens. Il se sentait heureux. Ce dîner aux chandelles pour fêter leur cinquième anniversaire de mariage était l'occasion idéale pour lui et Gregory de se retrouver. Dernièrement leurs emplois du temps respectifs leur avaient laissé peu de place pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Il serra brièvement la main de Gregory dans la sienne puis il s'occupa de couper sa viande. Il portait un premier morceau à sa bouche quand la voix de son époux le stoppa net :

« Mycroft… Je veux qu'on arrête tout. Je n'y arrive plus. Le mariage, notre vie commune, je veux que ça cesse. Après ce soir, pour moi, il n'y aura plus de nous. »

Mycroft abaissa légèrement le bras, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il avait mal entendu et qu'il cherchait à reconstituer les paroles de Gregory pour leur donner un sens. Il battit des paupières. Se prendre une gifle aurait eu le même effet sur lui. Etre séparé de Gregory Lestrade-Holmes, son époux depuis mille huit cent vingt cinq jours, ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Ils avaient été séparés physiquement oui, notamment et surtout de par leurs métiers respectifs. Mais être séparé de lui parce que l'un d'eux aurait prononcé une phrase pouvant être assimilée à _Je te quitte_ était quelque chose d'inconcevable aux yeux de Mycroft. Alors l'entendre de la bouche de Gregory était quelque chose de terriblement effrayant. Quelque chose qui le paralysait plus que tout.

Il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était hier qu'il cédait à la tentation et acceptait de boire une bière avec l'agent du Yard. Sa mémoire avait parfaitement retenu les détails de cette soirée : le vague sourire béat qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres, les coups de fard de Gregory après quelques verres, le premier baiser échangé – timide et maladroit – en attendant la limousine, les vêtements éparpillés jusqu'à la chambre de Gregory, les draps froissés, la peau sous ses lèvres et le réveil le lendemain matin. Tout était si frais dans son esprit. Il se rappelait même le naturel avec lequel ils avaient évoqué leur envie mutuelle de se marier, sept mois plus tard, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le salon de Gregory alors qu'ils regardaient un film en noir et blanc certainement _Nosferatu_. Il se souvenait également combien Sherlock avait été surpris lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait épouser Gregory. Ce jour-là, il avait attendu son frère au 221B une bonne heure durant. Sherlock avait ouvert la porte du salon et n'avait même pas semblé étonné de voir Mycroft installé dans son fauteuil. A cette heure-là, John était encore au travail. Et cela arrangeait Mycroft. L'anneau de fiançailles à l'annulaire gauche du détective avait brillé dans la pénombre tandis qu'il retirait ses gants, suivis par son écharpe.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette nouvelle effraction ? » avait sarcastiquement demandé Sherlock, déboutonnant son long manteau.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

« Tout est toujours important avec toi, Mycroft. »

Il inspira et se lança :

« Avec Gregory, nous avons décidé de nous marier. »

Le manteau de Sherlock rata de peu la patère et s'affaissa sans bruit sur le parquet.

« La cérémonie a lieu dans dix jours. »

Mycroft s'était très honnêtement attendu à ce que son cadet s'énerve, lui hurlant qu'il ne pouvait pas se marier comme ça sur un coup de tête, qu'avant de s'engager sur cette voie il fallait avoir mûrement réfléchi et que nom de Dieu il s'était lui-même fiancé pas moins de cinq mois plus tôt ! Mais non. Rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Mycroft se souviendrait de cet instant comme étant le plus tendre avec Sherlock et ce pour le restant de ses jours. Sherlock n'avait rien dit, il avait simplement pris son frère aîné dans ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Lorsque le détective posa un baiser sur le front de son frère, Mycroft eut l'étrange mais agréable sensation que les rôles étaient inversés : à lui d'être le cadet, à Sherlock d'être l'aîné, dispensant sa présence et sa chaleur bienfaitrice, rassurante, familière.

« Je suis heureux. Pour vous, pour toi. »

Puis Sherlock s'était écarté et avait appelé John pour lui demander de rentrer plus tôt.

« Il faut fêter ça ! » avait lancé le détective en sommant son frère de faire rappliquer Gregory au plus vite.

Tout cela paraissait si loin à présent, et Mycroft sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il avait perdu l'appétit et la musique d'ambiance de l'alcôve lui paraissait soudain plus qu'agaçante.

« Comment ça ? » parvint-il à articuler.

De l'autre côté de la table, le visage fermé, Gregory fixait un point vague au milieu de la table, entre le bouquet de roses et la bouteille de vin.

« Tu m'as très bien compris Mycroft. Nous deux… c'est fini. Je dois déposer les papiers pour le divorce d'ici deux ou trois jours. »

Ca n'était plus une douche froide. C'était une noyade dans un lac gelé. La fourchette tinta contre la fine porcelaine de son assiette alors qu'elle lui échappait.

« Deux ou trois jours ? » hoqueta Mycroft. « Et tu ne me préviens que maintenant ? »

« Estime-toi heureux que je te prévienne, Mycroft. » fut la réponse cinglante qu'il obtint.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi Gregory ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le regard ébahi, les traits défaits, Mycroft apparaissait sincèrement démuni. Gregory essayait de ne pas être déstabilisé par cet aspect de son époux qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il serra la mâchoire, ferma les paupières un court instant, puis braqua de nouveau son regard noir et amer sur Mycroft.

« Ne joue pas la comédie s'il te plait. Comme si tu ne savais pas ce que tu as fait. »

Mycroft ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite puis lentement arbora un visage similaire à celui de son frère lorsqu'il se mettait à réfléchir. La musique d'ambiance combla le silence qui suivit.

« Anthea. » lâcha enfin Mycroft, incrédule.

L'inspecteur éclata d'un rire amer et dur.

« Tiens donc, la mémoire te reviendrait-elle finalement ? »

« Mais enfin Gregory, c'était pour le travail. »

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes.

« Le travail ? » hurla le DI, les joues rougies par la colère et les poings serrés.

Sa chaise tomba lourdement au sol et son verre de vin tâcha la nappe. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'en aperçut réellement.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux… ? »

« C'est la pure vérité, Gregory, je te l'assure –» commença Mycroft, se levant à son tour.

« Parce que coucher avec ton assistante personnelle fait partie de ton job maintenant ? »

Mycroft esquissa un mouvement vers son époux qui réagit violemment.

« Ne t'approche surtout pas, tu me dégoûtes ! »

L'homme du gouvernement se figea sur place, frapper par les mots que son mari venait d'employer.

« Ca ne pouvait pas marcher… »

Mycroft baissa les yeux, abattu.

« Ca ne pouvait pas marcher… » répéta l'agent du Yard. « Regarde-nous, c'est notre premier dîner depuis près de quatre mois. On est là parce qu'on a marqué _anniversaire de mariage_ dans notre agenda comme s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous professionnel. » continua-t-il ironiquement.

« Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie… » murmura Mycroft.

« Mais c'est la vérité Mycroft ! »

Gregory remit la chaise sur ses pieds et se laissa choir dessus misérablement. Mycroft resta debout, paralysé. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il perdait ainsi ses moyens. La seule chose de bien qu'il ait réussie dans sa vie, son mariage, était en train de partir en fumée sous ses yeux et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour arrêter le processus.

« Ce mariage était une mauvaise idée. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes ces cinq dernières années ? » s'exclama douloureusement Mycroft.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça… Ca s'est fait sur un coup de tête, on pensait suivre le bon chemin et regarde le résultat. »

Mycroft sentit une bouffée de colère monter dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'interdis de dire que notre mariage, que notre histoire est une voie sans issue ! »

« Parce que tu sais dans quelle direction nous allons ? Hormis droit dans le mur, je t'avouerais sincèrement que moi je n'en sais rien. On ne se voit plus, on ne se parle pratiquement plus, on repousse sans arrêt nos projets pour une raison ou pour une autre, c'est comme si je vivais au mieux avec un colocataire, au pire avec un fantôme, un total inconnu. » Il fit une pause et soupira lourdement. « Je n'y crois plus. »

Mycroft sembla retrouver l'usage de son corps et lentement il s'agenouilla devant l'homme avec qui il avait choisi de partager sa vie.

« Gregory regarde-moi. »

Son compagnon fixait obstinément la moquette.

« Gregory s'il te plait. »

Le DI accepta finalement de tourner son regard vers lui.

« Je t'assure qu'entre Anthea et moi, ça n'a été que sexuel. »

Aussitôt eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il sut qu'il avait commis une erreur.

« Tais-toi et va-t-en ! » gronda Gregory.

Mycroft se redressa et prit le visage de l'inspecteur entre ses mains. Gregory l'affronta du regard quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux, réprimant un premier sanglot.

« Tu dois m'écouter. Ca ne s'est produit qu'une, et une seule fois. Il n'y a rien d'autre entre Anthea et moi que du respect et de la confiance en tant que membres d'une même équipe, c'est tout. Tu dois me croire Gregory. »

Malgré ses paupières closes, une larme réussit à s'échapper et roula sur sa joue.

« Tu dis peut-être la vérité Mycroft. Mais j'attendais autre chose de notre relation. Et nous en serions arrivés là tôt ou tard, même sans Anthea. »

« Mais Gregory… »

« Il n'y a pas de _mais_ Mycroft, ma décision est prise. Je veux le divorce. »

Lorsque le serveur entra dans l'alcôve vingt minutes plus tard, Mycroft se tenait debout devant la baie vitrée, admirant les lumières de Londres.

« Le dessert est prêt monsieur. » annonça le serveur d'une petite voix.

« Ramenez-le en cuisine. »

Le jeune homme resta un instant interloqué puis il suivit du regard Mycroft qui quittait l'alcôve, le visage froid.

* * *

><p>Gregory ouvrit la porte d'un geste las. Un bouquet de fleurs apparut dans l'encadrement et la voix de John claironna joyeusement <em>« Surprise ! »<em> en apparaissant à la suite du bouquet. L'inspecteur offrit un maigre sourire au docteur et il remarqua Sherlock dans le dos du médecin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« C'est votre anniversaire de mariage non ? »

« Ah… »

Il y eut un court instant de silence, puis Sherlock s'avança.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Gregory soupira lourdement et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Au moment où ils arrivaient dans le salon, un homme vêtu d'une combinaison de travail grise agrémentée du logo d'un service de déménagement émergea de la pièce qui servait de bureau à Mycroft, les bras chargés d'un carton visiblement très lourd. John se racla la gorge, visiblement pris au dépourvu.

« On voulait passer plus tôt, mais on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps avec le dernier client de Sherlock. » dit-il pour combler le silence. « Hum… Vous, euh… Vous déménagez ? »

Gregory les invita à passer dans la cuisine et ils s'installèrent à table tandis que l'inspecteur se rendait derrière le bar pour préparer du thé. Il jeta un œil à Sherlock qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis sa question à l'entrée. Le connaissant, il avait sûrement déjà compris une bonne partie de la situation. Il posa trois tasses sur la table et s'assit en face du couple.

« Pour répondre à ta question John, non, nous ne déménageons pas. »

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il est retourné à l'hôtel particulier ? » s'enquit Sherlock après un instant de silence seulement troublé par le déménageur dans la pièce à côté.

« Cinq jours. »

« Je suis navré… » murmura John, prenant la main de l'inspecteur dans la sienne.

« Merci. » répondit-il à voix basse.

« Gregory. »

L'homme leva les yeux vers le détective.

« Je ferais le lien entre vous deux. Et n'hésite pas à venir nous voir John ou moi en cas de besoin. »

Gregory le remercia du regard. Le tact et la gentillesse dont le cadet des Holmes venait de faire preuve lui allait droit au cœur. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, ce fut seul que Sherlock quitta l'appartement, John s'étant proposé de rester auprès de Gregory pour la nuit.

* * *

><p>Des coups furent frappés à la porte mais il ne répondit pas. Après quelques instants, la silhouette de Sherlock se glissa dans la pièce. En silence, il vint s'asseoir au bout de la méridienne. Les prunelles grises pivotèrent lentement jusqu'à accrocher les iris bleu pâle.<p>

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« J'ai besoin de Gregory. » déclara Mycroft laconiquement.

Sherlock rompit le contact visuel, ne sachant sincèrement pas quoi répondre à cela. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans cet état : il avait toujours cru Mycroft à l'épreuve de tout. Chaque fois que Sherlock pensait à lui, l'image de la falaise surplombant la mer lui venait à l'esprit. Pour lui, Mycroft était à l'image de cette falaise : elle s'érodait petit à petit sous l'assaut combiné du vent et des vagues mais elle demeurait immobile, affrontant stoïquement les éléments. Cette image, il l'avait depuis tout petit. A présent il se rendait compte que le parallèle entre son frère et la falaise ne s'arrêtait pas là et que si les éléments emportaient le plus souvent la falaise miette par miette, il arrivait parfois qu'un éboulement spectaculaire se produise. Sa séparation avec Gregory était cet éboulement pour Mycroft.

Il se sentait vide. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu moins d'une semaine auparavant. Il voulait rentrer, trouver Gregory endormi devant un match de foot, un plateau télé entamé sur la table basse. Il voulait prendre Gregory dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le caresser, lui faire l'amour, noyer les draps de ses soupirs et de l'écho de son prénom gémi en litanie. Il voulait les câlins tendres du dimanche matin, les séances de sexe express contre le bar de la cuisine ou dans le hall, les cris des disputes aux prétextes ridicules, les larmes après une longue absence, les baisers volés lors des visites au bureau, les moments à ne rien faire d'autre que profiter de la présence de l'autre. Mycroft voulait tout, le bon comme le mauvais de leur relation. Parce que c'était ce qui faisait sa vie avec l'homme du Yard. Et tout s'était envolé du jour au lendemain.

Mycroft ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il ne se trouvait plus dans le petit salon. Il battit des paupières, ses yeux s'habituant progressivement à la faible lueur de la lune. Il se redressa lentement dans le lit et la forme allongée à côté de lui remua et la lampe de chevet diffusa sa lumière ambrée.

« C'est fini ? » soupira doucement Mycroft.

« C'est fini. » répondit l'autre en serrant sa main.

Mycroft se rallongea et longtemps après que la lumière se soit éteinte, il fixait encore les fines particules de poussières dansant paresseusement sous les rayons de la lune.

* * *

><p>Voilà, je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère que la lecture fut plaisante, et en attendant, je vous dis à bientôt ! ^^<p> 


End file.
